See you again
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: Zero picks Kaname up at the airport after one of his vampire buisness trips, and he remembers that it was at that same airport picking him up that he had first noticed his feelings for the pureblood.


Zero pulled the handle and the car door swung open. Cold night air hit his face and he shivered, wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck. He locked the vehicle and walked through the carpark, the sounds of general chatter and the occasional plane landing in the distance meeting his ears. Checking his wristwatch, he broke into a run. The excitement was almost too much. Seeing Kaname after one of his vampire business trips always got him worked up, and they were three weeks long.

Arrived in the main building, the chatter amplified. Sometimes vampire hearing was a downright pain. Zero shoved two earplugs in his ears and turned on a random song, smiling slightly as the familiar tune of the pureblood's favourite track filled his hearing. Turning the music even louder, he walked over to a noticeboard. _Kaname's flight will arrive in 3 minutes._ Zero decided that was the perfect time to buy coffee and cakes, and strolled over to a cafe. Placing his order, Zero pondered on what he and Kaname would do to make up the weeks they had been apart, flushing slightly as he realised the second meaning of that thought.

He found a bench and sat down, sipping at the warm drink cupped in his hands. An voice sounded over the loudspeaker, announcing the arrival of a flight. Only half-caring about the coffee that spilt on the bench as he jumped up, Zero scanned the surroundings for any passengers walking into the building. He laughed at his own impatience. It usually took about five minutes for anyone to start disembarking from the plane. The song ended.

When the crew began walking through, Zero's heart was beating so fast he swore he was going to suffocate. Knowing Kaname, he had probably traveled in the economy class of the plane, despite being well able to afford first class. It was just one more of those small things that added to his charm.

On the outside, he was his usual, composed self. On the inside however, he was almost dead from anticipation. He had longed for the hunter's company from the second he left him to board his first plane, and having to wait an additional three weeks was just plain torture.

"Lord Kaname, you may disembark now." The vampire assistant he had hired from the airport reminded him.

"Ah yes. Thank you." Kaname was honestly surprised at how even his voice was.

The first few passengers began strolling through the door, and Zero kept his eyes on it for two minutes straight, only stopping upon realising he hadn't been breathing for that entire time. Relaxing his posture, he let out a long breath. His hunter senses told him of the presence of a certain pureblood. By then, Zero couldn't contain the wide smile that spread across his lips. A woman pushing a stroller walked into him and he winced, his smile faltering for a minute.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and bowed to him. He shook his head and smiled again.

"No, it's fine. And sorry if this seems a strange thing to ask, but have you seen a tall, dark-haired man on your flight?" sometimes excitement led Zero to do really weird stuff.

"Let me see… well, there were lots of dark-haired people on my flight, but… she strayed off for a bit, then her eyes suddenly lit up, do you perhaps mean him?" she pointed somewhere behind him and he spun around. Zero's breath caught in his throat.

"How did you know… ?" he whispered to the woman. She chuckled kindly.

"Well, he's been looking in your direction for a while and both of you just have this… mysterious aura about you. I'm sorry if that sounded odd." she chuckled again. She and Zero bowed to each other once more and the woman waved, walking back out into the crowd.

Zero turned around again slowly, his eyes wide in anticipation. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Kaname held his arms wide for Zero and he ran into them, completely ignoring everyone around them. It was just him, Kaname and their happiness. The impact knocked the pureblood back a bit, but he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tighter than he ever had before. Zero noted that despite the inevitable smell of airplanes and hand disinfectant, Kaname still completely hung on to his own unique and delicious odour and he breathed it in delightedly. Tears began to fall down Zero's cheeks and he buried his face in Kaname's deep red scarf, sniffing occasionally. The pureblood gently stroked the strands of silvery hair and planted small kiss on the top of the hunter's head. Neither of them broke apart, simply standing there enjoying the feeling of the other's arms around them. Another rush of people passed on front of them, and Zero could have sworn he heard a few "aww…"s directed at him and Kaname. Which made him only hug the pureblood tighter, if possible.

"Umm Zero… I'm sorry to shatter the moment, but you might just be suffocating me." Kaname stated bluntly. Zero chuckled and loosened his grip a tiny bit, lifting his head up to look the pureblood in the eyes. They shared a short but sweet kiss, relishing in the taste of the other's lips against theirs again after all the time that had passed. Zero blushed deeply as he looked to the side and noticed two teenage-looking girls gawking at him and Kaname and squealing in delight. He buries his face in the pureblood's scarf again to hide his flushed cheeks, making the brunette in his arms laugh. It was a kind, melodious laugh, not the evil chuckle Zero always used to associate Kaname's laughter to. Thinking back on it, he couldn't believe he had though this vampire to be scheming and cruel, when he was actually the kindest and most loving person the hunter had ever met. The two broke apart and smiled passionately at each other, before Kaname slipped his hand into Zero's and they started walking toward the exit.

"So… do you want something to eat or drink, Kaname?" Zero enquired. They hadn't spoken to each other directly for weeks, so conversation so far seemed a bit… strained. The pureblood shook his head, and leaned over to whisper in the hunter's ear.

"No, thank you dear Zero. But I might like a drink of… you know what when we get to the car." It wasn't meant to be suggestive, but Zero couldn't help the small blush that crept up to his cheeks. He gulped and nodded, silently begging his flushed face to kindly return to it's normal shade.

"Of course." he replied, and Kaname smiled. The silence between them didn't last much longer, as they began to talk about absolutely anything, ranging from the quality of the airplane food that of course Kaname didn't eat, to what Yuuki had told Zero so far about her holiday with Yori, Rima, Ruka and Maria at a hot spring. Anything to hear each other's voices again.

As they strolled along the front of the building, conversation died down again and Zero's mind began to wander. He remembered it was at this same airport picking Kaname up after another one of his business trips with Yuuki that he had first noticed his feelings for the pureblood. He remembered how he no longer admired how Yuuki skipped along and smiled happily, but how elegantly Kaname strode along and the beautiful, set expression on his perfect, sculpted face. And for some reason, he hadn't found it strange at all. Kaname could tell Zero was thinking about him and he smiled. Every time the hunter did so, he would blush slightly and his lower lip would form a slight pout, which the pureblood inevitably found adorable. He gently squeezed Zero's hand and involuntarily snapped him out of his daze, making him jump.

"I'm sorry, my dear Zero. I didn't mean to startle you." Zero stopped walking and Kaname turned to face him, a questioning expression adorning his beautiful features. A small tear slipped down the younger vampire's pale cheek, only to be gently wiped away by the older one. Neither of them said anything, Kaname just wrapped his arms around Zero again, a successful attempt at calming him down.

"Everything's okay, Zero. What's wrong?" the pureblood asked at last.

"I missed you." the hunter murmured into Kaname's scarf. Said pureblood smiled fondly.

"Me too."

Upon arriving at Zero's car, both vampires flopped into the backseat and let out deep sighs.

"Wow. I'm exhausted." Kaname announced. Zero laughed.

"Purebloods such as yourself get exhausted, huh? How soppy." he taunted and smirked teasingly. The brunette wrapped him in a warm, tight hug and nuzzled his cheek.

"Zero… he whispered, can I bite you?" the hunter gasped, his earlier blush returning tenfold. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled at his scarf, exposing the smooth, pale skin of his bite area. Kaname leaned down further and buried his face in the younger vampire's neck and licked it lightly, eliciting a small moan from the hunter. He would have continued teasing Zero, but his need for blood had greatly augmented due to his lack of it for the past few weeks. So without hesitation, he bit down tenderly and tightened his arms around Zero's slim waist.

Hot blood poured into Kaname's mouth and he swallowed it a bit at a time, savouring the taste on his tongue. Zero grasped at the back of the brunette's jacket and moaned quietly, the initial pain having disappeared and given way to full-blown pleasure.

Their feeding session ended as quickly as it had started, and both vampires climbed into the front seats of the car. After a brief argument over who should drive, Kaname relented and let Zero do so, knowing that trying to argue with the hunter any more would not get him anywhere.

They returned to their shared apartment and Kaname chuckled lightly at the mess Zero had left it in, making the hunter blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… he murmured, I just…" The pureblood brushed it off and laughed again, calming him down. Kaname flopped down onto the large bed and sighed contentedly, a peaceful smile gracing his lips. Zero shrugged his jacket off and left it on the carpet, itching to lie down next to his lover and hold him close again. The two vampires lay in each other's arms for a while, and the younger of them eventually fell asleep. The pureblood gently unwrapped his arms from around his waist and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, but returned soon after and cuddled up to Zero once more. It only took him a few minutes to drift off, inhaling the sweet scent that only the hunter seemed to possess.


End file.
